The Answer Lies Right before You
by njuuuu
Summary: Ia tahu, Furihata akhir-akhir ini cenderung lebih pemurung. Sebagai seorang alpha, tentu ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mate-nya. Drop pada seorang omega terjadi jika mereka sedang depresi atau terlalu kesal. Pilihan pertama seratus persen Akashi yakini sebagai alasan mengapa Furihata bersikap demikian./AkaFuri/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**The Answer Lies Right before You**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-characters, Omegaverse!AU, implied KagaKuro, implied HyuuRiko, implied MibuMayu (if you squint into a veeeerrrryy thin line. Srsly. Yeah. Mibuchi tops. Yesssh. Mayuzumi bottoms.), typo(s), blahblahblah.**

 **Why so serious?**

.

.

.

"Furihata- _kun_?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melengos pergi, berjalan menjauhi _gym_ menuju ruang loker klub basket Seirin. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lemas handuk dan dibiarkan bergesekan dengan koridor yang kotor.

Dari kejauhan, Kuroko dan Riko menundukkan kepala mereka, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari diri omega berambut coklat itu. Sebagai sesama omega, tentu Kuroko dan Riko memiliki _insting_ yang tajam jika menyangkut omega lain terdekatnya. Bahkan, Koganei dan Izuki yang biasa kelewat aktif hanya diam sambil berjalan mendekati dua omega yang bergeming di depan pintu _gym_.

"Kuroko, Furi kenapa?" Kagami secara mengejutkan merupakan alpha pertama yang membuka suara, seakan mengerti dengan keadaan. Tapi, omega miliknya hanya mengadahkan kepala dan menatap Kagami dalam dengan mata biru muda bundar yang sarat akan emosi.

"Aku ...," lirih Kuroko, menimang-nimang kalimat selanjutnya, "Harus menelepon Akashi- _kun_ dulu," lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Kagami, berlari kecil ke arah tempat yang dituju Furihata sebelumnya. Ia selalu menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas dalam ruang ganti.

Tak lama, omega lain mengikuti setelah Riko membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka, sementara gadis itu masih berdiam tempat, membelakangi para alpha dan beta yang berjajar heran menatap kepergian Koganei dan Izuki.

Riko membalikkan badan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka harus melanjutkan latihan, yang dibalas dengan lenguhan protes kecil. Tidak seperti biasanya, Riko hanya diam tanpa mempedulikan protesan mereka dan mendekati bangku untuk duduk di sana.

"Kau khawatir, kan?" Ketika Riko mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Hyuuga sudah bercakak pinggang. Alpha-nya itu sudah pasti tahu kalau ada apa-apa di balik murungnya Riko. "Susul saja Furi, biar yang lain aku urus," lanjut Hyuuga ketika Riko tidak menjawab, bergerak mengusap pelan puncak kepala gadis itu, meyakinkan Riko bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, Hyuuga kan memang kapten tim yang bertanggung jawab pada hal seperti itu.

Mengangguk seraya berterimakasih, Riko berlari keluar.

Sejak kemarin, Riko dapat merasakan ada yang mengganjal di pkiran Furihata. Sudah bawaan lahir kalau Furihata memang selalu berpikir berlebihan, sekecil apapun hal tersebut, belum lagi ditambah takdirnya sebagai seorang omega. Kalau saja Riko dan Kuroko tidak bertindak cepat, Furihata akan berada dalam bahaya, terlebih karena alpha milik Furihata tidak berada di sini sekarang.

Keputusan Kuroko untuk memanggil Akashi adalah hal yang tepat. Riko percaya jika Akashi akan datang ke sini bagaimanapun caranya, apapun yang terjadi. Namun, ia dan omega yang lain juga harus mampu menenangkan Furihata sampai Akashi tiba.

Saat Riko masuk ke dalam ruang klub, Furihata sedang berada dalam pelukan Kuroko dan di kedua sisinya, Izuki beserta Koganei berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap pelan pundaknya. Ia mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk menarik Furihata ke pojok ruangan dan duduk di sana.

"Furihata- _kun_ , sadarlah," bujuk Riko, menggenggam erat tengan Furihata yang ternyata sangat dingin. Ia benar-benar butuh Akashi sekarang juga. "Tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_ akan ke sini sebentar lagi. Sekarang, kami ada di sini, jadi tenanglah."

Di luar dugaan, Furihata membelalakkan matanya dan menggeleng berkali-kali. "Jangan Akashi- _san_ ...," gumamnya nyaris terisak. "Tidak mau Akashi- _san_."

Kuroko menatap Riko bingung yang membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Jangan bohong, Furihata- _kun_ , kau butuh alpha-mu sekarang."

Furihata kembali menggeleng lemah, melirihkan kalimat yang sama terus menerus. Seketika, isaknya tertumpah ruah saat Kuroko menarik kepala Furihata untuk bersandar di pundaknya, mengelus lembut helai coklat milik teman sekelasnya. Riko masih menggenggam erat tangannya, sesekali mengusap telapak tangan Furihata menggunakan jempol, membuat lingkaran di sana.

"Furi, tidak apa-apa, oke?" Koganei mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat dan menatap Furihata dari belakang Kuroko, tersenyum lebar ketika omega termuda itu mengintip melalui sela-sela poni panjangnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Koganei- _senpai_ ada di sini!" bangganya sembari memukul pelan dadanya.

Izuki tidak mau kalah. Ia menyelinap ke belakang Koganei dan membuka mulutnya, namun dihentikan langsung oleh Riko yang melotot. "Eh, aku kan belum bilang apa-apa!" pundungnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Pasti lelucon jelekmu. Nanti Furihata- _kun_ makin sedih, Izuki."

"Kau makin mirip Hyuuga, ya."

"Berisik."

"Tuh, kan."

Melihat Furihata yang sudah tidak menangis, Riko menarik pelan pundaknya dan membuat Furihata berhadapan dengannya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba _drop_ seperti ini, Furihata- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Furihata membungkam mulutnya, memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan Riko. Ia sadar, sudah mengkhawatirkan seluruh omega (juga alpha dan beta lainnya) di dalam timnya, belum lagi merusak kegiatan latihan mereka— _ah, Furihata semakin merasa bersalah_. Pikirannya jadi semakin kacau.

Semua memang salahnya. Seandainya Furihata bisa jauh lebih berguna, bisa melakukan _passing_ seperti Kuroko, melompat tinggi seperti Kagami, atau minimal memiliki tenaga lebih banyak dan mampu berkontribusi jauh dalam timmnya, pasti tidak akan begini. Akashi juga tidak harus malu memiliki omega lemah dan penakut seperti Furihata. Terlebih, Akashi adalah alpha terkuat yang pernah ia kenal dalam hidupnya. Sudah pasti banyak beta dan omega lain berbaris yang jauh lebih pantas untuk menjadi _mate_ Akashi dibandingkan seorang Furihata Kouki.

 _Ugh_ , Furihata merasakan banyak awan tebal memenuhi otaknya.

"Furihata- _kun,_ jangan _overthinking_!" peringat Kuroko halus, membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. "Lihat aku, Furihata- _kun_ ," tambahnya, kedua tangan masih berada di samping tubuh Furihata, bersiap-siap menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan jika suatu saat Furihata membutuhkannya.

Furihata memutar kepalanya, masih tidak mau menatap Kuroko. Ia tahu sekali kalau dibalik diamnya Kuroko, omega berambut lazuardi itu selalu memperhatikan. Tidak ada yang lepas dari tatapan penuh observasinya. Bahkan jika Furihata tidak menatapnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Kuroko selalu tahu semuanya.

"Kalau tidak ada Furihata- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_ sampai sekarang tidak akan lulus ujian biologi."

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya. _Itu ... tidak ada hubungannya, kan?_

Tapi, Kuroko masih belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan kalimatnya. "Banyak yang mampu Furihata- _kun_ lakukan sementara orang lain tidak. Furihata- _kun_ adalah orang pertama yang mampu berbicara cepat yang aku kenal."

 _Itu juga—_

"Furihata- _kun_ selalu membawa plester saat orang lain membutuhkannya."

 _Tunggu, Kuroko—_

"Furihata- _kun_ selalu membantuku di perpustakaan, _merapihkan semua tumpukan buku_."

 _Itu sih—_

"Dan, kalau tidak ada Furihata- _kun_ , aku, Kagami- _kun_ , Fukuda- _kun_ , dan Kawahara- _kun_ tidak akan bisa bermain basket di Seirin."

Mata Furihata bergantian menatap satu persatu omega yang berada di sekitarnya. Koganei, Izuki, dan Riko melemparkan senyuman lebar padanya. Sejak kecil, Furihata memang memiliki cukup banyak teman, tapi tidak sedekat kini ia bersama Fukuda dan Kawahara, meskipun kedua sahabatnya adalah seorang beta. Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya adalah seorang alpha, hanya ibunya yang merupakan omega. Furihata pikir, ibunya saja lah yang paling memahami Furihata. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sesama omega dapat saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

Mungkin semua apa yang dikatakan Kuroko benar, apalagi kalimatnya yang terakhir. Furihata membayangkan kalau saat itu ia tidak mengajak Kuroko mengikuti klub basket, apa Seirin dapat menjadi juara Winter Cup? Apa Kuroko dapat cepat bertemu dengan _mate_ -nya, dengan Kagami? Apa Touou dan Kaijo akan sering melakukan latihan tanding dengan Seirin? Apa ia bisa bertemu Sakurai dan belajar membuat manisan lemon darinya? Apa Furihata dapat mempertemukan Kuroko dengan teman-temannya ... dan Akashi?

Akashi.

Akashi.

 _Akashi_.

Apa tanpa basket Furihata dapat bertemu dengan _mate_ -nya?

Ketika sosok Akashi melintas di benaknya, Furihata mengubur kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ternyata, pikiran negatifnya, _insecurities_ -nya menjadi pendamping seorang Akashi masih terus meraba-raba di benaknya. Furihata seorang omega normal, seperti kebanyakan omega lainnya. Tapi, tetap saja, menjadi omega bagi alpha _seorang_ Akashi ... tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

Furihata omega normal.

Ia ... terlalu normal.

Akashi tidak normal ( _dalam artian positif tentunya_ ).

Mungkin lebih tepat disebut kalau Furihata adalah omega yang terlalu biasa-biasa saja, sementara Akashi adalah alpha yang luar biasa.

Kenapa Akashi mau—

"Furihata- _kun_!" Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Furihata lagi.

—dengan omega seperti Furihata?

Namun, Furihata masih bertahan pada posisinya, tidak mau melihat wajah khawatir rekannya.

Mendadak, Furihata merasakan seseorang bersandar di punggungnya, jari jemari lentik mengusap pelan di sana. Jepit rambut Riko dapat dirasakan oleh kulitnya. Koganei dan Izuki masing-masing mengisi sisi kosong Furihata. Semua benar-benar mengelilinginya. Pelukan Kuroko semakin mengerat.

Furihata baru tahu kalau seorang omega yang _drop_ dapat memberikan efek pada omega-omega lainnya.

Ah, Furihata memang menyusahkan saja pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Akashi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berlari seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Banyak pejalan kaki yang meliriknya. Akashi juga merasakan tatapan-tatapan genit omega atau beta yang tertarik padanya, namun terlalu takut untuk melakukan pendekatan. Kalau saja ia dan Furihata tidak berhubungan jarak jauh begini, Akashi pasti akan memenuhi dirinya dengan aroma omega milik Furihata agar semua orang tahu kalau ia sudah memiliki _mate_.

Tapi, sekarang bukan ini masalahnya. Satu kata dalam pesan yang dikirim Kuroko dua jam lalu cukup membuat Akashi bergegas lari dari kegiatan latihannya ke stasiun untuk mengunjungi Tokyo.

 _ **From: Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Furihata-**_ **kun** _ **!**_

(Akashi yang baru mengganti baju benar-benar lupa mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolah dan hanya membawa dompet beserta ponsel bersamanya. Di tempat lain, Mibuchi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tas dan baju Akashi yang ditinggalkan berserakan begitu saja di ruang klub. _"Bantu aku melipat baju Sei-_ chan _, Ch—" "Tidak mau." "Chi-_ chan _!"_ )

Ketika gedung sekolah Seirin berada di depannya, Akashi tanpa pikir panjang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah _gym_ dan mendobrak masuk ke sana. "Kouki!" teriaknya di sela-sela deru napas lelah karena berlari terus menerus, sembari meneliti setiap sudut ruangan.

Yang menghampiri Akashi adalah alpha bertubuh besar dengan rambut senada omega miliknya. "Kalau mencari Furi coba ke ruang klub, Kuroko juga ada di sana."

Akashi mengangguk setelah berterima kasih pada Kiyoshi yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala seluk beluk bangunan sekolah Seirin. Hanya dalam dua menit, Akashi sudah berdiri di depan ruang klub basket, mengernyit karena aroma omega yang biasa menguar dari Furihata kini berbeda dan itu mengganggu pikiran Akashi.

Pintu dibuka pelan, Akashi melangkah ke dalam dan menemukan sekumpulan omega di sudut ruangan. "Kouki," ujar Akashi pelan.

Furihata menegang dalam pelukan Kuroko dan yang lain. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan alpha-nya saat ini juga.

"Kouki, biarkan aku melihatmu," bujuk Akashi, berusaha membuat Furihata menatapnya. Koganei dan yang lainnya selain Kuroko sudah menjauh untuk memberi cukup ruang bagi Akashi. "Sini, Kouki."

Seperti bayi yang berpindah tangan dari pangkuan orang dewasa, Furihata melepaskan diri dari Kuroko dan dengan ragu-ragu membiarkan Akashi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Setelah memberikan isyarat pada Kuroko dan omega lainnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, Akashi segera menangkup wajah Furihata dengan kedua tangannya. Iris madu milik Furihata tidak membuka, bersikeras bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Akashi menempelkan pipinya pada wajah Furihata, menggesekkan pipi mereka berdua sekaligus menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis milik omega-nya. Ketika Akashi mengecup pelan bagian belakang telinga Furihata, omega-nya itu melenguh tertahan.

Ia tahu, Furihata akhir-akhir ini cenderung lebih pemurung. Akashi tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran Furihata. Sebagai seorang alpha, tentu ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi dengan _mate_ -nya. _Drop_ pada seorang omega terjadi jika mereka sedang depresi atau terlalu kesal. Pilihan pertama seratus persen Akashi yakini sebagai alasan mengapa Furihata bersikap demikian.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedih, Kouki?" tanya Akashi ketika Furihata akhirnya membuka matanya, menampilkan dua buah bola mata mungil serupa tetesan madu yang menghiasi wajahnya. Furihata hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Kedua tangannya bergerak tak nyaman di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Akashi. "Atau ... kau mau aku menebak?"

Furihata menggeleng. Jujur memang terkadang memalukan, tapi lebih malu lagi jika Akashi sendiri yang mengatakannya—apalagi ditambah seringaian penuh godaan di wajahnya.

"Aku ...," Furihata berujar, mengalihkan matanya dari iris monokrom hangat milik Akashi. Ia tahu, Akashi menunggu, akan selalu menunggu kapan kalimat yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya itu selesai.

(Furihata mengepalkan tangannya erat.)

Akashi menunggu.

Iya, Akashi akan selalu bersabar dan menunggu.

Bahkan jika ia menyudahi pembicaraan secara sepihak, Akashi dalam diamnya selalu menunggu.

Menunggu agar Furihata mengatakannya, meski Akashi sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

 _Kenapa ... Akashi menunggu?_

Kenapa ia mau repot-repot membuang waktu untuk orang membingungkan seperti Furihata?

Padahal Akashi sudah tahu. Lalu, kenapa Akashi _mau_ menunggu?

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang alpha yang tak sedetikpun memalingkan pandangannya dari Furihata. Ia meneguk ludahnya. Furihata sudah tahu. Ia hanya belum yakin. Furihata hanya tidak percaya kalau ia benar. _Furihata tidak mau percaya kalau ia_ begitu _benar_.

Sorot mata Akashi begitu hangat. Furihata seakan melihat waktu di mana matahari terbenam, sambil duduk di pinggir pantai, menikmati indahnya langit yang berubah warna. Menenangkan. Furihata dapat merasakan perutnya melilit ketika Akashi terus menatapnya dalam. Lama. _Intens._

"Aku—" tak hanya suara saja, napas Furihata ikut tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, merasakan betapa keringnya bagian itu. "—suka."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, meminta Furihata melanjutkan.

"Aku ... sangat suka Akashi- _san_ ," pelupuk matanya menghangat lagi, wajahnya terasa sangat panas. "Sa-sangat suka Akashi - _san_ ," buliran pertama membasahi pipinya. "Suka, suka, sangat suka," tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Akashi dan Furihata memajukan kepalanya agar ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Akashi- _san_ terlalu _baik_ untukku. Tapi, aku suka Akashi- _san_."

Melihat Furihata menangis begitu, Akashi tersenyum. Ini tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan. Akashi pikir, Furihata akan menumpahkan kesedihannya dengan mengadu seperti anak kecil. Ini ... ini jauh dari apa yang ia tebak dalam benaknya. Tapi, Akashi tak akan mengatakan bahwa apa yang omega-nya lakukan telah mengkhianati ekspektasinya.

Justru sebaliknya.

Akashi menarik Furihata lebih dalam, mengubur kepala sang omega dalam pundaknya, membiarkannya menangis semakin kencang. "Aku tahu, Kouki. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Makanya, hari itu aku memintamu untuk menjadi pasanganku. Jangan khawatir, Kouki, percaya padaku."

Furihata mengangguk, merasakan Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih ... _Sei_."

.

.

.

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Ini pertama saya bikin Omegaverse!AU. Kalau ada yang janggal feel free to ask in comment section or message me personally. Saya suka banget omegas bonding sama scent marking. Gemes aja gitu / auughghasdfghjkljhjgjhhauhhghuhuadhhuf.**

 **Niatnya pengen bikin lebih dari 1 chap (various gitu), tapi saya nggak sanggup nahan pressure setelah beberapa fics in-progress tanpa kemajuan huhuhuhu… paling sesekali update lagi oneshots omegaverse.**

 **-nju)**


End file.
